In the hot season of south and north areas in our country, for extending the retention period of food, it has to create low temperature environment to attain the object. So, it also promoted the rapid development and technical renovation of freezing industry. In freezing industry, in order to conduct storing, transporting and processing of multitudinous freezing products, for example, it is necessary to install refrigerated storage to conduct processing, storing and transporting of freezing products, such as vegetables, fruits, meat, etc. As our country's economy booms, there is already more and more usage of refrigerated storage in national production. The suspended ceiling structure for refrigerated storage is the important part decided the insulation effect is good or bad. At present, the suspended ceiling for refrigerated storage generally adopts refrigerated storage plate splicing suspended ceiling or, although side operation is faster, because of relatively serious cold-air loss phenomenon at the joint among storage plates, consequently, the heat insulation effect of adopting refrigerated storage plate splicing suspended ceiling is poor, especially in the large refrigerated storage, the top of which has huge area; Adopting civil engineering structure need to build upright under civil engineering suspended ceiling, in order to guarantee the soundness and security, in this way, although has good heat insulation effect, upright occupied the space of refrigerated storage, so as to decrease the capacity of the storage.